


Hunted

by Xantya24



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conflict, Demons, F/M, Hunters, Hunting, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, War, assassins are hunters, searching for the Apple of Eden, shape shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xantya24/pseuds/Xantya24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a hunter , always a hunter. Well that did not say in the guide book about turning into one of them. Well shit my life. It couldn't be any better than it is. While having your other fellow hunters watching your every movement and finding that damn Apple. Guess not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cursed

" What the hell!?".

A body slammed into him which he collided with the wall. His head bounced off causing him to see stars in his vision. Before he could react, the body that slam against him, smiled with a crooked grin. He froze instantly at the person's smile.

" Hello sweet cakes. You're hot, did you know that?".

His hazel brown eyes stared at her blue green eyes which slowly turned yellow in colour. Her canine teeth grew longer till it was sharp like fangs. Her midnight dark hair was long and stopped at her mid back was plaited into a long braid. " Shit", he cursed. Eyes landing on his gun lying on top of the table filled with silver bullets.

" Oh hon, you're just a bit too slow, don't you think?", she purred, pressing her nose into his neck and nuzzling him. He grunted before slowly lifting his leg up. The creature stilled before growling. An animalistic growl sounded from her just as he slam his foot into her stomach. She gasped and landed in the floor with a loud thud. The air escaped from her lungs just as a sudden weight landed on her. Growling, she began to thrash but the weight on top of her didn't budge at all. Snarling, she reached up to claw at the man's face but couldn't. Looking to her side, she saw that her hands were cuff with a spell. It's glowing silver cuffs gleam at her as if it was mocking her.

She snarled and turned to face her opponent. " You little-".

A silver gun was placed into her mouth cutting her from saying anything. " I suggest you keep your mouth shut, silencer", the man growled. The demon smiled at him even when the gun was stuck in her mouth. A pink tongue darted to the side to lick the muzzle of the gun. The man cautiously watch her licking the gun. Her yellow eyes flashed a bright yellow before the man grunted n surprise. He was flung off from her to hit the wall again. He slumped down only to be pushed up again. He grunted in pain as a clawed hand stabbed into his shoulder.

"Tsk tsk. Such a bad boy you are", she purred. Pushing his head to the far left, he struggled to free himself only to be slammed into the wall once again. The force was enough to dent the wall. He groaned at the force of it.

" You know Desmond", she purred, nuzzling his exposed neck. " If you just stop running away from me all the time, we wouldn't be playing this game of cat and mouse, don't you think so?".

Desmond glared at her from the angle he was in. " Go to hell". She burst out laughing. " You really think so? Cause the last time I checked, I was already rotting in it". She grinned up at him. " So why don't we try it out, hmm? That prophecy about you and me". Desmond's eyes widened a fraction before thrashing again. " No way in hell I would do it with you".

" tch, you're no fun, Dessy", she clicked her tongue before smirking. " But I do enjoy a bit of fun before I start", she licked her red lips. Opening her mouth, she sunk her fangs into Desmond's exposed neck. He gasped as he felt her teeth sink into his flesh. He groaned as she hungrily drank his blood. Dark spots appeared in his vision and his grip on her hand slacked. His eyes began to drop bit by bit. Feeling heavy and dizzy, Desmond groaned and weakly begged her to stop.

" Aliyah....stop....", he gasped. She pulled away when Desmond cried out her name. Lapping up the blood that dribbled down Desmond's neck, she purred in content. " Told you". Her yellow eyes turned back to their normal blue green hues. Her claws retracted and pulled out from Desmond's shoulder. "You are one.........annoying....bitch demon....I have ...", Desmond gasped again. Seeing black dots appearing in his vision even though he tried shaking his head. She whined as Desmond pushed her away from him. " You don't mean that , don't you?". Desmond glared at her before stumbling away from Aliyah.

" Dawww, come on Dessy", she whined, tailing him like a puppy. " No, go back Aliyah. I didn't call you at all". Aliyah scoffed and crossed her arms against her chest. " Sure you didn't. But I wanted to see you". Uncrossing her arms, she walked up to Desmond. Placing both of her hands on his chest, she seductively purred in his ear. " And you should drink from me because I know you want it". Desmond frowned at her and shoved her away. " No I do not want to drink from you". Desmond pulled his shirt over his head to inspect his wound. Sighing, he sat on his bed and placed his hand unto the wound. Aliyah stood watching him, curious evident in her eyes.

Desmond mumbled something that was too soft for Aliyah to hear. His hand glowed a whitish colour and the wound began to heal. Aliyah raised an eyebrow. " Impressive. Don't remember you ever doing magic before". Desmond turned his gaze to look at her with a ' duh! Been doing it for awhile, idiot'. She clicked her tongue at him. " Tch, you can be very annoying, you know that". Desmond got up and pulled a new shirt from his drawer. Wearing it again, he felt hands spreading across his back and a head resting on top of it.

" You were never like this to me before", Aliyah mumbled, nuzzling his back. " So why now?". " You should know that by now", was Desmond's reply. Aliyah lifted her head up to stare at the mirror in his room. Desmond has his poker face so she couldn't tell what he was thinking. " You should drink", she said again. " No I do not want to drink from you". She growled before lifting her wrist up and biting into it hard. Blood seeped out from the wound.

The smell of iron hit Desmond's nose and he growled at her. His brown eyes turning a red hue. " Damnit Aliyah", he growled. Stumbling away from her, he crashed into his mirror. Small pieces of glass cut into his hand and neck causing him to hiss in pain. Glaring daggers at her, Aliyah advanced up to him. " Drink", she purred. He resisted but the feeling of hunger hit him.

She can see him resisting the temptation to drink her blood. Rolling her eyes, she thrust her wrist to Desmond's mouth. Desmond's eyes widened in surprise before the taste of blood hit his tongue. Giving into the desire, he hungrily drank from her. She moaned and stroke his hair. " That's it", she cooed, a smile gracing her features. " Drink it". Desmond pulled his fangs out from her to lapped at the wound. Watching in awe as the wound closed up. He whined at the loss of blood but turned his red gaze to Aliyah's yellow ones. She grinned up at him.

" Can't take your eyes off me, eh lover boy~". Desmond growled before pushing her unto the floor. Aliyah smirked at him. " Someone is in a playful mood tonight", she purred. Desmond bend down to kissed her. Groaning, she kissed him back. Teeth clashed against each other causing one another to hiss. Desmond pulled back to attack her neck. Licking her neck, Aliyah gasped and moaned . Her hands treading into his hair and one was fisted unto his shirt. He trailed down from her neck to bite her collar bone.

Aliyah growled at him. Pulling him back up, she greedily kissed him hard. Desmond reached down to untie her hair from her braid. Midnight hair unravel from it and splayed out before her. Growling, he unbutton her shirt and continued to kiss her bare flesh. She moaned and once more tread her hand into his hair. " Desmond", she gasped when he bite into her soft flesh near her right breast. Desmond smirked and sucked her flesh. She moaned and panted when he left the spot to capture one of her nipples.

" Des-"

_BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!!_

Desmond's room door shook at the force of the knocking. Growling, he pushed himself off from Aliyah and turned to glare at the door. " You should go now", he growled, frowning at the door, not looking at her. He heard her get up and felt her press herself up against his back. " I'll be back~", she purred only to reach up and nip his ear. " then we can have some fun and I know where it is that you are looking for". He turned to say something to her only to see nothing there behind him. Sighing, he looked around the mess in his room. Time to explain to his cousins now.

" Desmond, open the bloody door!".

Yanking the door open, Desmond watch in amusement as his Italian cousin fell forward to land on his face. Growling, Ezio stood up to shove Desmond back. " What the hell, Desmond? Why didn't you pick up your phone?". Desmond blinked and turned to his coffee table where his phone lay innocently. Walking over, he unlocked the screen only to see 5 missed calls from Ezio, Altair and Malik. " You called? For what?? It's my off day", said Desmond, looking at Ezio. " Yeah but we have a pro-".

" What happen here?", another cool voice filtered in the room. Desmond sighed. His Syrian cousin never fails to amaze him in blending in the darkness. " What happen what?", Desmond asked, turning his back to his two cousins when Altair emerged from the darkness. His black hooddie blending into his surroundings. Altair's amber hues glared at Desmond's back. " Don't lie to me. What the hell happen here?", he growled. Desmond's shoulders seem to fall.

" She came".

" She?", Ezio sounded confused for awhile before growling in anger. " And you didn't call us!". Desmond spun to face them, glaring at them. " Well, sorry for being a pathetic excuse for nothing. As I would have done that if she didn't slam me into the fucking wall". Ezio stepped back away from Desmond. Words caught in his throat. Altair was silent as well. " And if I did call you, she would have been long gone. Do you know how fucking hard it is to track her down. She ain't a normal demon as I can recall. And that she is physically strong as us is one thing. So sorry for ' not calling' you as I was fucking busy trying not to die here", Desmond growled at them.

" Des.....your eyes", Ezio trailed. His brown eyes wide in shock. Desmond stilled and frowned at Ezio and turned to his oldest cousin only to see Altair tensed and a gun pointing at him. " What the hell......?". " Des, look at the mirror", Ezio said. Voice hard and cold. Desmond , confused turned to look at the glass window only to freeze at what he saw.

What once was suppose to be brown eyes was replace with red hues.

" Shit".

 

 


	2. Pain

Desmond blinked hard. His eyes changed back into his normal eye colour. But Altair and Ezio didn't put their guns down. Desmond couldn't blame that for being cautious. He sighed and let his shoulders slumped in defeat. " so you're going kill me now or what?". Ezio hesitated and bit his lip. Altair grimaced but kept his gun aim steady at Desmond's head while Ezio was aimed at his heart. " Des...I", said Ezio, words breaking up. Desmond smiled at Ezio, knowing how hard it is for his two cousins who love him dearly.

Ezio and Altair glanced at each other. A silent agreement was passed between the two. Desmond stared at them in wonder what their next move is. He tensed when they both lowered their guns. " Sorry Desmond....", apologize Altair, meeting his gaze. " It's protocol, yeah I know", grimaced Desmond. He looked in their eyes one by one. " Promise me , we will figure this out", he pleaded. Ezio gave a sad smile and nodded. " Yes cugino, we will figure this out". Altair nodded in agreement.

Desmond smiled at them before his world turned black when Altair hit him with a sleeping spell used for demons. His body fell forward just as Altair caught him. Ezio grimaced but his expression turned into pain and sadness. " Not him. Please not him", he said, worried about Desmond. Altair stared down at his sleeping cousin in his arms. He too didn't want the other hunters to treat him badly. Knowing how they act, he couldn't help but be worried for Desmond. The youngest in their family. Grunting, he lifted Desmond up and began heading out to the door. Ezio trailing behind him. Eyes darting here and there. Keeping a look out for any unwanted demons.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

High on the roof top over looking into Desmond's apartment, black hair blew in every direction. Watching the three hunters walking away with her blue green eyes. Watching them like a hawk, she licked her lips. The taste of his blood still lingered on her tongue. She smiled. " Soon, lover boy. Soon, you can have your answers". Her voice carried out through the wind. Hair wiping everywhere as the wind blew harder. She heard a soft sound like someone landing next to her. She didn't need to look up. She knew he would come to her.

She can smell his scent and couldn't help but smile. Her blue green eyes turned yellow in colour. Like cat's eyes, the slits in the pupils seem to grew and she growled as a hand trailed down her shoulder. A tongue flicked her bare skin on her shoulder. Grinning, she tilted her head to her left just a tongue and a mouth latched onto her neck. Teeth sinking in, she hissed but gasped in pleasure as a hand ran up her body. Taking in every curve of it.

" My, in the mood, hmm?", she purred.

The demon who 'attacked' her , released his fangs from her to kiss her neck and licked the wound closed. Her hand reached up to tangle into black locks. Soft and silky, Aliyah purred in delight. " Come to play?". She heard a grunt from her partner. Yellow met green hues. " Aliyah", the demon's deep baritone voice came, causing Aliyah to shiver in delight. " Caleb", cupping his cheek, she kissed him. Pulling back, Caleb growled. " What have you been up to?".

She smirked up at him only to kiss again. Her tongue dived deep into his mouth, licking every corner of his mouth. His tongue found hers and a battle for dominance was fought. Both moaned and groaned. Pulling apart, Aliyah gasped for air and licked her lips. " I taste blood", Caleb said, narrowing his eyes. " Whose is it?".

Aliyah's eyes smirked in mischief before pointing down to the hunters. Caleb growled and pressed his nose into her neck. Inhaling her scent, he frowned when he caught the smell of cologne on her. Men's cologne. " You've been with the human brat haven't you?", he hissed. " Yes".

" Damnit Aliyah. Can't leave you for sec and do this behind me".

Aliyah scoffed and hissed at Caleb. " You do not control me. I control you", she growled. Eyes flashing a dangerous yellow. " Do not test my patience with me, Caleb". Caleb growled back at her, pushing her limits. Aliyah's fingernails grew long and sharp . She lifted her arm up and brought it down unto Caleb's cheek. Slicing it, blood dripped down from the wound. Caleb hissed and stumbled back a bit. She made a move to slice him. He caught her arm and pulled her forward till their bodies were pressed up with each other.

" You belong to me. I'm your mate".

" I know that", she growled back.

" Then why do you have a human scent all over you?", pulling her closer and burying his nose into her hair.

" Desmond". Was her only reply. Caleb froze at the hunter's name. Orange eyes narrowed. " What did you do to him?".

" Just like you".

Caleb hissed, baring his fangs at her. She growled dangerously at him. Shoving him with her might and tackling him to the ground, she pinned Caleb on the floor. Her clawed hand holding down his left wrist and she sat on top of him. Grunting at her weight, Caleb growled. " Get off me Aliyah".

" No", her eyes narrowed. " You should know better than to fight , you worthless pup", she hissed. " You may be my mate, but you are 3 centuries to young. So I suggest that you do not mess with my business with Desmond".

" A hunter....", trailed Caleb, eyes turning back into his human blue eye colour.

" Yes, he is a hunter. But a hunter that I need. He is the One", sighed Aliyah, pulling her face away from Caleb's. Eyes turning back to their normal hues.

" Are you sure?".

She nodded. " Yes I'm sure". He relaxed in her hold and nodded. " Good, mind letting me up?". Raising a black brow, Caleb waited for Aliyah to move but she didn't instead to grin up at him.

" No. I like the view from here just fine", she purred, reaching down to cup him. He yelped and glared at her. " Pesky horny woman". " And you just love that don't you~". Nuzzling his neck, Aliyah started to unbutton his shirt. " Have a bit of fun, hmm". Groaning, Caleb rolled his eyes. " You will be the death of me". She chuckled and began to nip his ear. Purring she kissed him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Groaning, Desmond slowly blinked his eyes open. Damn those spell knock a punch. His vision swam into a mix of colours before slowly righting themselves. He noticed that he was sitting in a chair and his hands were cuffed behind him with silver bands. ' _Ah. These bands...only one person who can do these bands',_ thought Desmond, testing the tightness of the bands. It was tight that it was digging into his flesh.

He heard the sound of a door opening. Looking up he came face to face with a Middle eastern man. His black hair messed up like he just woke up. A stubble of a goatee can be seen on his chin. His eyes were a dark brown in colour which was glaring at him now. He couldn't blame him. Sighing, Desmond gave a small smile at the man. " Hi Malik". " Desmond", dark brown eyes narrowed, " what happen?".

Knowing not to avoid the answer when it came with Malik considering the guy has a reputation of skinning your hide raw with a bamboo stack if he wanted to. " Aliyah". " The she-demon?".

" yeah. And a high level too". Cursing, Malik grabbed Desmond's chin only to force his mouth open. No fangs. Furrowing in confusion, he checked again. No fangs. Malik muttered a spell which caused Desmond to freeze up. He can feel the urge to drink blood and his eyes changed into the red hues. Malik let go of his chin and cursed something in arabic. Panting, Desmond growled at him. " A little warning would be nice". Not caring at all, Malik beacon for Altair to enter in the room. " So?".

" I can't do anything for him". Muttering a few curse words, Altair turned to regard Desmond. " You sure?". " She bit him and drank his blood and so did he. It's irreversible". Desmond shook his head as he had a strong urge to drink blood thanks to Malik's little spell. He tried to concentrate on breathing but he can hear the two men's beating hearts. Like a song calling out for him. He growled. " Damnit Malik", he rasped, throwing his head back, Desmond screwed his eyes shut. Both Syrians turned to look at Desmond only to realized their slight mistake. " Undo it", cursed Desmond. " Malik", growled Altair.

" No, it's for his own good. See how long he can last without feeding or attacking any of us", hissed Malik. Knowing that it was for the best, Altair couldn't stand to see his cousin struggle against the urge to feed. " Then get out of the room NOW!! I can barely hear anything but your goddamn beating hearts", growled Desmond, panting. Screaming in pain, Desmond threw his head back once more. Glaring holes into the ceiling, he breathed hard.

Not obeying the man's orders, both older men stayed where they were. Altair had his gun out just in case Desmond break loose and attack them. Desmond shook his head hard and the chair rattled a bit. Even if he manage to break free from the bonds, he knew there was a protective charm on them and a circle drawn on the floor to trap him.

Breathing hard, he tried to think of something other than the need to drink. As each passing minutes , he slowly came back to his senses. Blinking hard, Desmond groaned and sweat dripped down. Panting, he slumped a bit in his seat. Silence greeted him. Not bothering to open his eyes, Desmond sighed before gasping in pain. A cold bucket of holy water was poured over him. Screaming in pain as smoke sizzled from his skin.

Ezio stood next to him with the empty bucket. Not liking one bit of it that he has to hurt his cousin for this. Malik pitied Desmond for going through this procedure. Knowing how hard it is to endure he pain and the curse for being a demon. Altair stared at Desmond, his right hand clenched in anger and sadness. Hearing Desmond scream in pain is already hurting his heart. He knew Desmond when he was just a child. All innocent and happy. Not knowing what evil lurked in the darkness out there.

Looking up at Ezio, he nodded again. Ezio grimaced before following his orders. They were testing out which weapons hurt Desmond the most just in case he goes out of control. They need to know what are his weaknesses. Dumping another bucket of holy water, Desmond thrashed in his seat and screamed out again. Eyes flashing red, he growled at them. Baring his fangs and spewing curses at them. Altair smirked. Well one thing that stays as Desmond is his mouth for sprouting a good number of curses in english, arabic and italian.

" Fuck you Ezio".

" Sorry, cugino. But we have to do it. Standard procedure you know", grinned Ezio. His grin faltered a bit which Desmond caught. He gave a sad smile to Ezio knowing that they are doing it for his goodwill. Nodding, he sucked in a breath and groaned. Yeah, these are starting to sting. His skin felt raw and painful. He felt a muzzle of a gun pressed against his leg. Knowing whose gun it is, he waited.

Altair shot a silver bullet into his leg. Malik loaded his gun with silver bullets laced with holy water. He shot Desmond in the left shoulder. A cry echoed throughout the room. " When I get out of here, I'm gonna rip her into pieces when I find her", growled Desmond, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. They all know who he is talking about.

" Sorry Desmond", apologize Malik, throwing salt at him. Desmond gasped before he started to cough. Blood spewing from his mouth, he coughed up lungful of blood. Groaning and leaning forward as far as he can, he grimaced and spat out the taste to blood. Malik looked at the two other hunters who nodded. Taking a step back, they lowered their weapons. Desmond heaved a breath and coughed. " We are not going to inject you with dead man's blood or decapitate your head", said Malik. Desmond hissed at the last statement. " Or the other things you know we can do to you". He nodded knowing not to say anything when his whole body ached and burn. The wound where Altair shot was healing now but the one with holy water was taking a longer time. He can feel the bullet sliding out to hit the floor with a light think sound.

Moaning, Desmond let his head fall in between his knees. Willing the pain and dizziness to disappear. " Well, since we do not know Aliyah's weakness, we can assume that Desmond is the same as her", said Malik, frowning. The other two hunters agreed. " can you let me go , please?", Desmond rasped, not lifting his head up due to the overload of pain. Ezio looked a bit hesitant and looked a Malik. " I guess we can since you are not going to attack us". Ezio waved his hand in front of the cuffs that vanished. Desmond slumped forward which Ezio caught him. Tired and in too much pain, Desmond whined painfully.

" Think we might have overdid it".

" You think so?", a female voice sounded in the room.

The hunters turned their heads so fast to look at Aliyah leaning against the door frame, far away from the circle to trap demons. Even she cannot avoid it. " tsk, you ruined him", she hissed. A wave of her hand, Desmond disappeared from Ezio's grip only to appear in hers. Growling, Altair fired three shots at her. The bullets jumped from them, a silver lining of a protective barrier was around Aliyah and Desmond. Her eyes were a glowing red hues. " Shit, you're a S class demon", cursed Malik.

" Oh hon, not just a S class. The only S class", she grinned, eyes turning into yellow ones. She turned to look down at Desmond, to push strands of hair from his face. "You really did it, hunters. And here I thought I can help you by turning Desmond into a S class".

" What the hell are you talking about? What does this have to do with Desmond?", growled Altair, stepping forward only to be pulled back by Malik. She frowned at them. " You are searching for the Apple, am I correct?". A silent nod. " Then you should know about the prophecy". They grimaced but didn't say anything. "Tsk, knew you kept it from him", she growled, anger seething into her eyes. " I'll make this very clear to you idiot hunters. Do NOT mess with my property", she growled, teeth bared at them. Looking back down at Desmond, she bit into her wrist and let the blood flow into his mouth.

Desmond's eyes shot open and gasped. His red eyes latched onto her yellow ones and he grabbed her wrist. Biting into the wound , he drank her blood. " Take care of him properly and DO NOT make this mistake again for I will kill you", she hissed, pulling her wrist free when Desmond was done drinking from her.

She kissed him on the lips before disappearing. Desmond groaned and collapsed onto the floor, slipping into unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezio grunted as he slowly lowered Desmond unto his bed in his room. Pulling the blanket over Desmond's body, Ezio grimaced at the damage they did unto Desmond. He can see the wounds closing and the skin looks new as if they didn't do anything to him except for the bullet wound laced with holy water. That was taking longer to heal. Ezio made a mental note that silver bullets with holy water can slow Desmond down.

" What now?", he asked, standing up straight with a frown on his face. He turned to look at Malik and Altair, who had an unreadable expression on his face as usual. Malik sighed and racked his hair with his left arm. " I don't know. I'm having second thoughts on revealing Desmond's condition to everyone". Altair crossed his arms across his chest and bit his lip. Knowing how everyone will react to the news is going to be hard for the turned demon. It's already bad enough that Desmond's relationship with everyone in the house they are living in is in bad conditions.

" You sure? Because we know that some of them can trust Desmond like my familigia and some.....", trailed Ezio, not liking one bit of it.

" That's the problem. How do we explain to everyone that Desmond is an S class demon now?", grimaced Malik. Altair went still when he felt another presence entered the room.

The sound of things dropping echoed loudly throughout the room. " What do you mean Desmond is a demon?", a young man's voice voiced out behind Altair and Malik. Malik stiffen, Ezio looked down not meeting the person's gaze. His blue gaze glared at Malik in confusion and hatred. " Brother, what do you mean Desmond is a demon now?".

" Kadar....when did you get back?", asked Malik, not turning around to face his brother at all. " Fine, cleaned up a whole nest of vampires in the southern part. Now explain, brother", growled Kadar, not liking one bit of it. " It's best you sit down before we explain", offered Ezio. Kadar gave them a questioning look before sitting down.

His blue gaze fell upon the sleeping form of Desmond. " Desmond was bitten by a S class demon. A high ranking one in fact", told Malik, looking away. Kadar gasped. " No way...but how...?", trailed Kadar, shock spreading through his body at the news of Desmond being bitten. " Remember that she-demon that Desmond was tracking 3 years ago", said Malik, meeting Kadar's gaze. Kadar nodded. " Well, things took a different turn than we expected. She visited Desmond and gave him her blood". " Did Desmond......", trailed Kadar, connecting the dots. Malik nodded grimly.

Kadar cursed, hands clenching. " But it's also the only way to save him.....", said Ezio quietly. Altair just stared at Desmond's rise and fall of his chest. Amber eyes staring at Desmond's sleeping face. He can't lose Desmond. He can't not since he lost his father to a demon once. He would not like it to happen but how can he when he couldn't protect his youngest cousin after he promised his aunt that he will.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sitting in a leather chair, Aliyah swirled the glass wine. Staring into its content, she watched as the blood red wine twirled like a underwater tornado before drinking the whole glass. " Caleb", she called. A dark swirl of smoke rose from the floor and a figure took shape. Caleb clad in his black attire. A black trench coat with jeans and combat boots. His black jacket with a hood was covering his face. He pulled it down and his dark brown hair messed up from the hood spilled down his neck. Short and messy, just how Aliyah likes it. His blue eyes stared at her in amusement and curiosity.

Walking over to her, he stroke her cheek. She leaned into his touch and nuzzled his hand. " I need you to do something for me", she said. He grunted . Leaning down he captured her mouth and kissed her. Tongue slipping in and tasting her cavern of a mouth. He pulled back and licked his lips. " What is it?", his voice, husky and deep. Aliyah smiled up at him. " I need you to watch over the child". He raised an eyebrow. " Desmond?". She nodded.

He growled at her. " Why?". He didn't like the turned demon at all since Aliyah has taken a liking to him. She stood up and walked over to huge window that overlook into empty plain fields. A pale moonlight ghosted over her, creating a soft glow over her. She raised her right hand up and a paper burned into in front of him. " What is this?".

" A contract. Apparently a certain human made a contract with one of our cross road demons", explained Aliyah, back turned to Caleb. He walked over to her and snatched the contract from her, reading its contents. He cursed and growled at her. " I'll kill him when i see that stupid of an excuse human". Aliyah chuckled. She turned her head to stare at Caleb. Her blue green eyes turned a blood red colour which seem to glow even brighter than before thanks to the moonlight.

" what am i, hmm? A babysitter", he growled. " I know you're not a babysitter but a contract is a contract. You should know better", she growled. Caleb pressed his mouth into a thin line. " Fine". She smiled at him and turned to face him fully. Walking up to him , she cupped his cheek. " Please just do this for me. Once all of this is over, then we can go back". Caleb's blue eyes gazed into her red hues. Searching for something, he nodded. " Alright, I'll teach him what he needs to do ". She smiled up at him. " Thank you , love". Reaching up she kissed him. Pulling back, he grinned up at her. " Once he knows what to do, can I take that pathetic soul of the human he calls father?", he asked sweetly.

She chuckled and smiled. " Yeah, since he made the deal. That his precious son is a demon now and needs a demon protector". Caleb grimaced at the word protector. He scoffed , turning to look out at the field. " Soon, once he knows what kind of power he can unleash and the doors shall be open. Then we can have as many as we want and return back to where we came from", said Aliyah, leaning against Caleb's chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and nodded.

They can hear the soft hum of the Apple. A golden orb was slowly glowing and Aliyah chuckled. " Soon. Soon, the gates of hell will be open and you can have as many souls as you want".

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Desmond woke up with a groan. His shoulder hurts like hell and so does the muscles.He blinked his eyes open. He can feel another pair of eyes staring at him. Turning his face, he sucked in a breath. Sitting on another bed across him was a pair of blue eyes. Dark tan skin, tousled black hair. A younger version of Malik was looking at him. " Kadar", said Desmond, softly. Kadar averted his eyes away from Desmond. Not sure what to say to him, Kadar hesitated before opening his mouth. " It's ok Desmond. I know what happen", smiled Kadar, eyes with sadness stared back into brown hues.

" Kadar I ...".

Kadar held up a hand to stop Desmond from talking. Getting up , he walked over to the other bed and sat on it. " You don't have to apologize you know. I know you". " But I....". " No buts."

" Kadar.............".

Kadar smiled at Desmond. " It's ok. I trust you". Desmond blinked just as a pair of lips crashed against his. His eyes were wide when Kadar kissed him. A soft kiss but if felt different from Aliyah's kiss. Desmond didn't know what to do. Kadar has never done his before with him. Even when Kadar is only 20, a year younger than him, but it felt wrong that he is kissing his best friend. And plus is older brother would kill him if he finds out. Desmond pushed Kadar away. " Kadar, I can't. I'm a demon and your brother would kill me", hissed Desmond.

Kadar continued to stare at Desmond. " Yeah I know. Which is why we came up with an agreement". Confused , Desmond cocked his head to the side like a dog. " Agreement? What Agreement?". Getting off, Kadar threw a pair of jeans and a plain shirt to Desmond. " Get dress. The others will explain at the main hall", said Kadar. Nodding his head, Desmond slowly got dressed. Pulling his dried shirt, he hissed when the wound in his shoulder pulled a bit. Looking at the wound, he grimaced. " Well, now I know what can kill me or slow me down" muttered Desmond.

" what?", asked Kadar, confused.

" Nothing", said Desmond, pulling the shirt on. He can feel the wound closing but it will definitely leave a scar for sure. " who is at the main hall?", asked Desmond, walking side by side with Kadar. Kadar bit his lip. " The higher ups". Desmond froze in his track and grimaced. " I'm sorry Desmond, but you know.....", trailed Kadar, looking like a kicked puppy. Desmond smiled at Kadar. " Not your fault".

" I know....".

" So he will be there also".

" Who else?".

Kadar turned to look at Desmond. " Giovanni and Maria Auditore, Fedrico, Leonardo, Ezio, Altair, my brother, Rebecca, Shaun, Maria Thrope and ", trailed Kadar, not saying the last person.

Desmond sighed. Sucking in a breath , he continued to walk to the main hall. " Remind me why are you guys living in this huge mansion again?".

Kadar chuckled. " I have no idea but it seems to be safe that no demons have entered in the premises". Desmond scoffed." Yeah, since there are demon traps all over hear and it's demon proof also".

They stop when they met a large oak doors. Breathing in slowly, Desmond placed his hands unto the double door handles. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Smiling up at Kadar, who squeezed his shoulder in a silent encouragement. " Remember this Desmond. No matter what happens, I'll be by your side no matter what. Altair , Ezio and my brother will be your side also". Desmond nodded his thanks. Facing the doors, he waited for awhile before pushing it open.

Voices quietened down when he walked through. Kadar left his side to sit next to Malik. A long oak table, sat about 15 people, Desmond calculated. He took a stepped forward to sit stand closer to the table only to realized that he couldn't. Looking down he saw the demon trap circle. Sighing he swallowed the growl that threaten to come out. His gaze went up to meet the head of the table.

A pair of brown eyes like his, stared hard at him. " Desmond", the man said, fingers crossed in front of his mouth. His salt and pepper hair combed back. Different pairs of eyes all stared at Desmond.

Taking a deep breath, Desmond locked his eyes with the man. Expression into nothing.

" Father".

 


	4. Contract

Desmond held his gaze with his father' s. Brown met hazel brown. Desmond's left hand twitched. Feeling an itch in his hand. Not sure what it is but he has the sudden urge to rip his father's throat in half and watch as the blood flow down his neck. He shook his head a bit to get rid of the image. Altair frowned at the subtle movement. His eyes met with Ezio's and Malik's. Kadar's expression showed one of concern for Desmond. Desmond's eyes harden even more before breaking the contact and scanning the whole room. Meeting each one of them in the room, Desmond knew that if he did anything sudden or dangerous, his uncles, father and cousins can kill him with a single shot of a bullet. He grimaced at the memory when Malik shot him with the silver bullet dosed in holy water.

He can feel the wound healed already but there is scarring. His shirt covered the wound so he was thankful for that. " Desmond", an italian accent voiced throughout the room. Desmond turned to face his uncle on the left side of his father. Giovanni Auditore, experienced hunter and assassin. Desmond looked up to him a lot. Mario Auditore on the right hand of his father. " Please tell us what happen?". Desmond pressed his lips together. Thinking on how to explain to the hunters that he made a mistake on letting Aliyah in. That his apartment did not have the devil's trap. That he didn't want to fight anymore and that his life in on the line for this. He knows that all of their lives are on the line. Fighting demons and other creatures to protect the people.

How can he explain that he's dying with the sickness that he caught when he was hunting for Aliyah 2 years ago. Grimacing, he knows he doesn't have much time. Maybe he's a bit thankful for Aliyah. For saving his life yet cursing it. Closing his eyes , he took a deep breath and began to explain. He left out the parts where he didn't draw the devil's trap in his room and the sickness also. But that he can guess that his two cousins and friends know about it already when they saw the bite marks and scars that never seem to heal at all. And at a certain time of day, those wounds would bleed and cause him so much pain that he could hardly move for a week . Almost killing him.

" And are you sure that this S class demon, Aliyah is the same one you have been hunting for the past 4 years?', a female voiced out with a British accent. Desmond looked at the woman who spoke. Black hair, blue eyes, Maria Thrope is her name. Used to be the woman that Altair dated before it all went downhill. But the two seemed to stay as good friends. He has met her a few times, liked her till now. She was giving him a death stare and he was sure that if she had power , he would be dead already. Sighing , he nodded. " Yes, same demon that I was hunting. Same powers, same hair colour and style and same features".

" Are you very certain it's not a shapeshifter?", she asked again. Scowling, he nodded again. " Maria", said Giovanni, cutting her off. Maria snapped her head to looked at the Master Hunter. Keeping her mouth shut, she leaned back into her seat. " Anything else before we move on?". Nobody said anything and Giovanni nodded. " Very well, there is the matter to discuss. Blood which we all know that demons need to survive".

" You sure he's not a vampire? We could always hang him up outside and watch as the sun comes out and burn him", suggested Federico with a smile. Ezio rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. " No, frotello, he is not a vampire. We've checked", hissed Ezio, eyes blazing with a silent anger. He doesn't hate Federico but sometimes he wished he was either dead or hunting. Federico shrugged his shoulders. Giovanni looked at his two sons before sighing. " Should we or should we not let Desmond drink from humans or from one of us?".

The comment rose and uproar between everyone. Desmond kept quiet. Altair, Ezio, Malik and Kadar held their gazes together and nodded, a silent agreement between them. " ENOUGH!", yelled William, causing the whole room to become silent again. " we propose an idea", said Malik. Everyone turned to face the Arabian hunter. " One of us should be Desmond's feeding partner. Someone he trusts", suggest Malik. A pregnant silence filled the room. Desmond can taste the tension in the room. Not wanting to suffocate in it but he can barely move thanks to the demon trap. " who?", growled Maria. Malik sighed. " who do you think can keep Desmond in control? One of us who knows him better", said Malik, glaring at Maria. He has never liked her before.

Maria scoffed. " Who?". No one put their hand up till a brown hand came up. Malik's eyes widened. The original idea was supposed to be Altair that will keep an eye on Desmond not his brother. " Kadar", he hissed quietly. " I can", Kadar said. Voice clear and his eyes held a fierce fire in it. Malik tighten his hand into a fist. Desmond gaped at Kadar. " No, Kadar please don't", begged Desmond. " I do not want to hurt you if i lose control". Kadar put his hand down and looked at Giovanni. Giovanni grimaced. He likes Kadar for the young hunter is very skilled in his job and has survived a few near death encounters but he is not so sure about letting his nephew near the boy. Even he has to agree with Desmond.

He would prefer either Altair, his own son, Ezio or even Malik. They all three are Master hunters. Kadar is a Hunter rank 2. Climbing up to be a rank 1 then a Master hunter after that. Desmond is a Master Hunter but was demoted to a rank 1 on a incident that happened 6 years ago. The poor boy was blamed for the mess that happened and was quickly demoted to rank 6. But he climbed back up and tool solo missions since then.

" I know that you are skilled , young one but I feel that it will be very risky ", said Giovanni. Easying Malik's worry, he sighed in relief. Even Desmond and Altair silently agreed with their uncle. " No", a deeper voice cut all of them. Giovanni turned to glare at his brother in law. " William", he hissed dangerously. " I said no. Let the boy handle the demon", said William, glaring at Desmond. " If anything comes to harm, he can kill him or let Altair do it". Altair felt a chill run down his spine. He wouldn't dare kill Desmond but still when the time comes he will do it. Just like he did with his father. Grimacing, Altair shifted his gaze somewhere else. " William", yelled Giovanni. " Are you out of your mind?". William said nothing. The whole room suddenly became very chilly. Everyone's breath came out in swirls of icy breath.

Desmond's eyes turned red in colour and he hissed. " Shit, let me go now". Altair widened his eyes before lunging towards Desmond. He scrapped against the paint, freeing Desmond. Desmond lunged at Kadar all of a sudden. Malik yelled a cursed. Everyone pulled out their weapons, aimed at Kadar and Desmond. Kadar stiffened when he collided with the floor. He stared at Desmond in shocked but quickly pulled out his gun. Desmond pushed Kadar deeper into the floor and shoved him underneath the table. He yelped when his head collided with the wooden head. Desmond rolled from his spot just as a large black sword came crashing down. A shape emerged from the black cloud of smoke.

" So this is the one then", it purred. It's a demon. It was in a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She blinked and her eyes turned a full black in colour. " You are cute", she said. " Big mistake, demon", hissed Desmond. She cocked her head to the side like a curious animal. " why's that?". " Eat this, bitch", cursed ezio. He fired a gunshot that hit her heart. A single shot should have killed her like every demon. She was suppose to go up into a flames but she didn't. She stared at the wound in her chest and grimaced. " I liked this shirt".

Everyone fired different shots at her, hitting every inch of her body. She jerked a bit and took a few steps till she fell backwards. She laid still. Blood seeped through the cracks of the wood. " What is she?", asked Ezio. " A single shot should have killed her...". Altair frowned. This demon seemed somewhat familiar but he couldn't put a finger to it. Malik pulled Kadar out from the table and hugged him. Pulling back , he checked him for injuries. " I'm fine, Malik", batting his brother's hand away. Huffing, malik nodded. A chuckled echoed from the room. Everyone's eyes snapped towards the figure on the floor. " Ahahahahaha Is that the best you got?", she said, slowly getting up. She cracked her head forward and sideways. Shaking her shoulders, she took a deep breath. " Tsk tsk. Silver bullets can't do anything to me, dearies", she cooed before laughing.

Altair widened his eyes. Now he knows why this demon was so familiar. It was the Kakrin demon. A 'R' level demon, just below the S class. Silver bullets couldn't kill it but by cutting its head off can kill it. But the only problem is that there was no sword on him right now. Altair silent cursed for not carrying it around. He knew about this demon because he remembered going on a hunt with his father.

Took them days to hunt it and killing it wasn't easy. They both got injured. Umar with a dislocated shoulder and Altair only 11 years old with a broken ankle and a severed left ring finger. He remembered Umar severing the head as their last resort.

Desmond lunged at the Kakrin demon. Both slamming against the wall with a loud sound. He hissed and clawed at her face. She cried out. Hissing , she bite into his arm and tore the flesh out. Desmond screamed in pain. He growled and threw her over his back only to slam her against the floor. She released her bite to howled when Desmond stabbed her with his knife. " You little..", she growled, clawing at Desmond's hand. Her nails grew long and scrapped against Desmond's skin.

Slamming her again, Desmond let his fangs grow . Biting into her neck, he tore through her flesh. Blood sprayed everywhere. Ezio ushered his family out of the door only leaving Altair, Malik, Kadar and his father. Malik raised his gun and took aim. Unlocking the safety gear, he aimed at the Kakrin but cursed. " I can't get a good aim. They're moving too much", he growled. A spray of limbs and blood, the two demons was engaged into a fight for life and death. The Kakrin cackled. " You'll be going to hell , pretty boy. And I'll eat your soul before she can", she laughed again, swiping her clawed hand unto Desmond's face. Desmond grimaced and stepped backwards.

In that minute she lunged at him, making her final kill. She gasped. Her eyes wide and the black disappeared to show those green hues. Her head fell from her neck to rolled towards Desmond. He grimaced and kicked the head away. He watched as the body fell to its knees and forwards. Blood flowing out from the gaping hole. He let his gaze travel from the dead body to the gleaming silver sword. His eyes traced the black gloved hand to the black trench coat to the killer's face. Only it was hidden.

He squinted his eyes. His own brown eyes widened when he saw orange hues glowed within the hood. " tch, annoying Kakrin", a husky voiced out from the hooded man. " who are you?", asked Desmond. Taking a step forward with his gun raised. " Put that darn thing away", the man said. " It that any way to treat your saviour? Guess not then". Putting the sword back, the hooded man reached up to pulled his hood down.

Revealing messy dark brown hair cropped short. Orange hues turned into blue eyes. " You're ", said Desmond, in disbelief that a S class demon just saved him. Not only that, in a room full of hunters.

" yeah yeah. I know . i know. I'm a demon".

Desmond gaped at him. " Wha-? Why? ".

" Aliyah".

Desmond glared at the demon. " Why?".

" I have a contract with you so suck it up".

" contract? I didn't made any agreement with you demons".

" No you didn't. But someone did".

" who?"

" your father", was the demon's reply.

The room was silent. The demon sighed , facing Desmond, he introduced himself. " yes, your idiot of a father made a contract with me to ' protect' his only son which you are. Not only that, I'm your babysitter also, thanks to Aliyah.".

" No one asked you to be my babysitter".

" Exactly. But nope a contract is a contract. I'm Caleb, so deal with it because I'm going to teach you to unlock your full powers".

" Full...powers...? what the hell is going on?", yelled Desmond, angry and confuse.

Caleb raised an eyebrow and looked at the other group of hunters.Making the connections , he made an 'oh'. " Ohhh, they didn't tell you , did they?".

" Tell me what?", growled Desmond.

" That you're the prophet to save this universe from going into a world of destruction".

Desmond gaped at him. ' wha.....".

" Ah so they didn't. And here I am. Going to teach an idiot that doesn't know his own prophecy", growled Caleb.

_Prophecy.....Destruction...what the hell is going on?_

Desmond turned to face Altair, Malik, Ezio and Giovanni. Silence greeted him. He scrowled at them. " You knew and never told me", he yelled. " we..", trailed Ezio, not sure what to say. " we didn't tell you because your mother made us not to say", said Giovanni, placing his hand unto Ezio's shoulder.

" My....mom.......why?", said Desmond, shocked.

" because she was a seer", said Giovanni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile. Been busy with assignments and workshops. SO yeah. sorry if it feels rushed or off or something. Had to screw my brain to think of something for this chapter.


End file.
